The Bond
by TheGreatBagel
Summary: Tony Stark never wanted to be a parent. But when a little mutant is handed over to him at the sweet ripe age of six, the older man has no other choice than to do his best. Ten years in, and he's gotta admit the kid has really grown on him. But will he ever be willing to admit that maybe the kid is capable of saving New York?
1. Chapter 1

Tony could barely recall the kid in the Iron Man mask. He only recalled bits and pieces of that day; even when he sat down and really put a lot of thought into it. The boy was just a little boy behind a mask. Someone he would have passed on any day, and probably would have done his best to avoid. So then, why on earth did he find that same boy sitting in his lobby, wearing the same mask months later? The only sign that it was the same child was the brunette curls that seemed to stick up in random directions, and the battered mask that covered his face.

"Why is he here?" He asked the woman who had approached him after Pepper had called him down from his own tower. He found himself crossing his arms over his chest and he glowered down at the young boy swinging his legs to and fro on the chair.

"Well, apparently, you've been designated his guardian, as requested by the state." The lady sighed pushing glasses up the bridge of her nose. "How that was decided, I have no idea. Quite frankly Mr. Stark, if you wish to give up whatever parental rights you have, I would advise it. But seeing as it is a holiday, and the offices won't be open until thursday...You can't really do that right now."

Tony pursed his lips, and clenched his jaws. This was certainly an unforseen incident. He had never pictured himself being a fatherly type, especially at the young ripe age of thirty six.

"The government gets one hell of a thanksgiving break." He snapped allowing his arms to drop to his side momentarily. The case worker simply grunted in response, before shoving a small Iron Man suitcase into his arms.

"That's all of his stuff. I recommend cataloging it, that way we won't have to bother you if he claims to leave anything behind." She stalked over to the kid, and ran a dark hand through his hair. He stoped his minstrations, and looked up cocking his head curiously. "I've gotta go baby," She whispered softly to him, being sure to squat down to his height. "C'mon, gimme a hug." She held her arms open for the young boy to leap into.

It was an endearing sight. The kid looked pleased with the woman, and had obviously not been paying attention to anything they had been talking about. When the woman stood, the kid latched onto her hand, as if he were planning on leaving with her.

"No-uh, baby," She smiled down at him. "You're going to stay here, with Mr. Stark. Remember what we talked about on the way over?" The kid nodded, shooting Tony a glance from behind the mask. "You gotta show him you're a super hero too, right?" She winked at him soothingly, before sending a glare over the brunette man.

Tony found himself looking everywhere but at the woman standing in front of him. Pepper snorted from beside him, before turning back towards the office. A child had not been in her future either.

"Now go on, Mr. Stark will show you to your room. Ain't that right Mr. Stark?" The woman's voice (how had Tony not gotten her name yet?) left him no room to argue.

"Yeah, yeah," He sighed waving his hand nonchalantly. After all, it wasn't as if he had gone out to purposely take the kid in. It had been random chance that she would show up at the tower with a little human attached to her hands.

"Good. Now go introduce yourself." She pushed the little one forward. Small hands wringing themsleves in anxiety as his feet forced him to approach.

"H-hi." The young boy squeaked waving up at the older man. Large green eyes stared out at Tony from under the red and gold mask. The amount of just pure awe in the kid's voice was enough to fully inflate Tony Stark's ego—not that it wasn't necessarily hard to do in the first place.

"Uh, hey." Tony muttered squatting down to be level with the kid. "What's your name kiddo?" Tony had never been unsure about anything he did—unless it involved his dad. He knew early on that he couldn't be the father that a child would need. Had made plans to avoid it; going so far as to have a condom or four on him at any given point. And yet still, someone in the state had decided it would be a damned good idea for him to play father to some brat.

"Peter Parker." The voice was squeaky and breathy behind the cheap plastic mask. There was nothing amazing about the name, other than an odd familiarity. Tony nodded standing and turned on his heel hand still holding onto the small Iron Man suit case.

"Alrighty then Peter, come this way." Tony muttered starting towards the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had several different directions to take this plot, but decided that maybe something like this would be the better way since I seem to be better at slice of life things. The updates should come faster now, because I completed a lot of the research needed for this.**

 **Chapter One**

The very first thing that Tony Stark learned about Peter, is that he was not typical of other six year olds. Young Peter Parker sparesly spoke a word, and made sure that he turned on the t.v before turning on the light in the living room. It was an odd routine, but if the young child found a comfort in it, then Tony would leave it be.

"Hey kiddo," Tony mumbled walking into the flat curiously. The six year old sat on the couch tapping his fingers against the t.v remote as some cartoon played on the screen. A tiny jaw clenched against itself as he flopped down beside the child—not unnoticed by Iron Man of course.

"Tony!" Pepper snapped from the kitchen. He hadn't even heard the fiery woman storm into the home. He glared up towards the upper right hand corner, where one of JARVIS' consoles was concealed. "You need to get dressed." She huffed pushing strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Any other time, Tony would have found her anger and annoyance rather erotic, but the look of surprise that fell across her face was beautiful. "Tony..." She muttered warrily, glancing between the young child wearing the Iron Man mask, and Iron Man himself. "Who's this?"

A few long strides landed her in front of the small boy. She squatted down, making sure to keep her legs closed—she was, after all, a lady.

"Hi," She smiled warmly leaning forward on her knees. The child stepped back, chocolate brown eyes glancing up at Tony for confirmation. Tony was half way to the kitchen, all attention to the child having been dropped in favor of coffee. "I'm Pepper," She hummed softly glancing over her shoulder, before turning her own attention back to the child before her. The tension hadn't left his shoulders, as his eyes searched just past her towards the kitchen. "What's your name?" She pursed her lips, wanting at least a small acknowledgement that he had heard her.

There was no response. Instead he stepped back further, his eyes glancing around nervously. Pepper could almost feel the anxiety leaking from him into the atmosphere in the living room.

"Tony," She sighed standing and turning her full attention to the older brunette sighing happily into his cup of mojo. "You can't keep the kid. You're not the fathering type." The strawberry blonde crossed her arms as her hip leaned against the counter. Her left foot was brought up to rest on her knee, reminding the older man of a flamingo.

"That's what I said! But apparently, the state thought it would be a great idea to give him to me. Apparently, I've got parental rights?" He pursed lips shaking his head. He had never studied the way that the government worked when it came to the care of its foster children and orphans. It had never really crossed his mind; it wasn't science. "I can't give up custody until thursday though. Apparently, because of Thanksgiving, the offices are closed." He rubbed his temples tiredly as he glanced back at the female that he, quite frankly, missed occupying his bed.

"Oh jesus," She sighed heavily giving a shake of her own head. "Then I'm not leaving him alone with you. Did she at least give you his folder? Any other kind of information?"

"Uh," Tony flinched lightly at the perturbed glare he received from the female.

"Oh my god...I'm calling Clint. He can stay with Clint until thursday." Pepper dug into the pocket of her pants, feeling around for her phone through her keys. She gave pause, however, when the small six year old rushed into the room wearing a new set of clothes—iron pyjama pants, his mask, and a caped shirt with extra padding to give him false muscles.

Tony arched his brow as the child marched straight over and clamped his hand around the large digits of Iron Man himself.

Pepper stared, lips pursed unforgivingly, waiting for the reason of interruption to come.

"Uh," Tony sighed trying to tug back his hand. "What can I do for you kid?" Peter glanced up at the man through the mask.

"It's six. We have to brush my teeth." The child didn't release the hand that he held, but he didn't bother to move forward either.

"Six is a bit early huh? Can it wait like...fifteen minutes? I've got to talk to pepper." Tony glanced pleadingly up at the woman standing in front of him. She shook her head hitting the call button and walked closer to the counter near the entry way.

Peter tensed, his grip on Tony's hand tightening lightly.

"But it's six. We have to brush my teeth." The prhase was insistent, and slightly strained at the end.

"Tony," Pepper sighed glancing over at her ex-boyfriend. "Just go brush the kid's teeth. I'm calling Clint. You can't do this." Tony nodded swallowing dryly. It was the one thing his ego would let him admit to.

"Fine," He sighed, allowing the child to tug him into the living room. He watched as Peter reached into his bag—which Tony noticed didn't hold very much—and grabbed a ziploc bag with a small tooth brush, and children's toothpaste. Once he had the desired item gripped in his hand, he turned to Tony expectantly. "What?"

"I don't know where the bathroom is." Peter whispered anxiously, glancing around at all of the hallway and doors to the home.

"Right." Tony nodded akwardly before starting towards the guest bathroom. Peter reached out, grasping his hand in his free one once more.

In the kitchen, Pepper was relaying the day's incident to Clint over the phone. The archer cackled on the other side of the phone as she sighed exasperated.

"Tony can't deal with kids," She groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "You've got kids. Can't you take the kid until the break is over? When the office opens back up Tony's going to give up rights."

"That's a bit harsh," Clint hummed, chattering to a soft feminine voice in the background. "Kids aren't that hard to take care of. Besides, the wife and I were thinking of dropping by for the holiday. We'll bring the kids. It'll be good for Tony to have a semi-normal turkey day!"

Pepper groaned involuntarily into the speaker.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I've got Tony pretty booked to keep him busy. And he is NOT going to miss any of it." The blonde leaned around the corner of the kitchen to glance into the living room area. Her eye's caught Peter's small backpack sitting unzipped on the chair. "They didn't even leave a file on the kid."

"It's not like it would be a manual, Pepper." Clint sighed softly rubbing a hand along the back of his neck. "That's not how kids work. Give us thirty-two hours and we'll be up. I'm sure by then the kid will need some alone time with other children."

"Fine. Thirty two hours. I'll have happy waiting at the airport for you." Pepper snapped softly brushing a hand over her face. "Until then, Tony better get used to having two house mates." She hung up the phone, walking towards the guest bathroom, where the light was on and the sink was running water. "Because like hell am I leaving a kid alone with Tony stark."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Peter," Tony sighed softly watching the kid try not to doze off on the bench across from him. It was almost two in the morning, and the child wouldn't let Tony leave his sight. Even Pepper had tried to get the boy to stay in the living room to watch movies, but had given up quickly when Peter wouldn't even acknowledge her. "C'mon kid," He stood from his own bench, leaving the chest plate of a suit open. "Time for bed."

Peter nodded silently, climbing off the bench, slightly wobbly from sleeping limbs, and grasped at Tony's hand again. He let the older man guide him out of the workshop and towards the elevator. After the incident involving a toothbrush, and a rather upset six year old, Tony had wanted to recede into his lair and not move. However, Peter wouldn't let him have any privacy. It was nerve wracking for the inventor, but he understood on a base level. The kid was probably still in shock if he was in the system; he assumed that Peter had lost his parents somehow. And that would explain the clinginess that the younger brunette felt towards the man. Especially if he was a major figure in the kid's life—which Iron Man certainly seemed to be.

"JARVIS, take us to the penthouse." Tony leaned against the mirrored wall of the elevator. He glanced down at Peter, doing his best to keep a smirk off his face. The kid was wobbling exhaustedly, trying to keep his head up. When he stumbled forward, nearly hitting his head on the wall, Tony felt slightly bad. He shouldn't have let the brat stay up so late, but how was he supposed to know the kid wouldn't nod off?

"Alright kid, this is a one time thing okay?" He reached under the thin armpits, and lifted the boy up to his hips. Peter didn't waste a second wrapping his legs around the broad man, burrowing his head into the nape of the neck. The elevator ride didn't even last thirty seconds, but the kid's breathing had evened out signifigantly.

"Please tell me you didn't seriously keep him down there until just now." Pepper frowned from the kitchen. "He's a kid Tony!" Pepper turned her glare on the duo, then faltered lightly when she noticed that Peter was out cold. "Jeez," She mumbled making her way over and taking the thin boy from the stronger form. "I'll go tuck him in. You," She glared up at him softly. "Are going to go bathe and then take yourself to bed. I'll be back in the morning, and so will Clint." With that, the strawberry blonde turned on her heel and stalked off to the guest bedroom where Peter would be staying.

Tony simply sighed brushing a hand through his hair, before doing exactly what Pepper had demanded of him.

* * *

The following morning, Tony woke up to an extra body curled up into his chest. His arm was draped over the small form, holding it close. It was certainly warmer than what the lack of blankets were keeping him.

"Hm," He groaned drowsily sitting up slowly. Then it hit him. He had woken up to a smaller body in his bed. And it wasn't a body that belonged to anyone that he could remember at that exact moment. "Shit," He mumbled realizing that the small form was Peter. Tony didn't even remember the kid crawling into bed with him last night.

"Time to get up Tony!" Pepper sighed stalking into the room. One of her well manicured eyebrows shot up when she noticed that the playboy philanthropist was already awake. The other joined when she noticed Peter starting to squirm in the center of the large california king sized bed. "He slept in here?" Her heart siezed momentarily as the child sat up and rubbed his brown eyes. Tony had always told her that he sucked with kids. It was a big reason why she had never proceeded further with their relationship—there was some deep need to be maternal. But seeing the child clinging to Tony...it sent waves of angry jealousy coursing through her.

"I don't even remember him coming in," Tony grumbled allowing the squirming boy to settle himself on his lap. His mind was still lagging behind his body; so it all seemed rather fine at this one moment.

"Of course," Pepper frowned pursing her lips. "Clint and Steve should be here soon. You need to get dressed. You too, Peter. Come with me and we'll get you changed." She held her hand out, trying not to hold it against the child when he glanced up at Tony as if questioning if he should go.

"Go on," Tony yawned heavily. "You kind of stink kid." He grunted putting the six year old down on the floor. Peter gnawed his lip, but made his way over, grasping her hand softly.

"I have to brush my teeth first," He whispered allowing the woman to pull him out of the room. "And then I have to have a bowl of cereal. After that I bathe." Peter nodded matter of factly, proud of himself for remembering his routine; one that had been drilled into him by a foster family that was run more like a boot camp than an actual family.

"Alright," Pepper raised a brow at the child. Something about the child wasn't settling well with her—other than the whole situation. She had alerted Nick Fury last night to the child's seemingly random appearance. But the man seemed to worry little about the situation. Pepper had hoped he would be able to pull strings in order to get Peter into a real home sooner rather than later. It failed. "Peter," She squatted down in front of him as he reached for his toothbrush. "Do you remember my name?"

Peter glanced over at her, but refused to look directly at her. "Pepper. Like the spice." He nodded quietly to himself, as he struggled to open the tube of tooth paste. "I'm not allowed to brush my back teeth. You have to get them for me." He handed her the brush opening his mouth. This was where Tony had messed up last night. The stronger man hadn't understood how to brush someone else's teeth. But Pepper had a niece out there somewhere that she had, at one point, helped take care of. Besides, she also had a maternal instinct to rely on.

"That's right," She smiled a bit taking the toothbrush softly. Glancing inside the boy's mouth, she could understand why he wasn't allowed to brush his own back teeth. They were riddled with holes—but not ones that had formed naturally. Pepper pursed her lips together glancing up at the young boy. He didn't even wince when she softly brushed over them, being careful not to put too much pressure. "Now," She nodded allowing him to spit. "How did your teeth get like that?"

Peter tensed, his hands balling into tiny fists at his side. His chest heaved with heavy breathes.

"I'm not 'sposed to talk about that." He nodded defiantly before shoving his toothbrush back into his mouth to brush the front of his teeth.

"Who said that?" Pepper lowered herself down onto the closed toilet watching the child brush his teeth furiously. He gave pause to the question before easing up and looking down.

"My daddy," Peter whispered softly shaking his head. "Before they said I couldn't live with him anymore." Tears welled in the soft brown eyes as he recalled how his life had been before the CPS had stepped in.

"Oh sweety," Pepper whined lightly tugging the boy to her bosom softly. Peter tensed, keening lightly, before returning the hug akwardly. The somewhat sweet moment was interrupted when his stomach growled lightly. "You hungry?" Pepper smiled, feeling whatever anguised resolve she had earlier melt away. Tony may not be good with kids, and she may have had a fleeting lapse in judgement, but the kid that nodded at her silently wasn't the one she should have been upset with. It wasn't his fault he was in this situation. Peter just went wherever they sent him, and that tugged at Pepper's heart strings. "How does strawberry pancakes sound?"

Peter perked excitedly nodding. After all, strawberries were his favorite fruit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Clint couldn't stop himself from laughing. The visual of Tony holding the hand of a shy child was something that he never thought he would see. At least not in his life time. He wondered where the kid had come from, and if he was legitimately Tony's offspring. An option that would surprise no one standing in the room at that current moment.

"Shut up," Tony sighed brushing his hand through his hair for what felt like the fiftieth time since waking up.

Once he had walked out of his room, the kid stuck to his side like glue. He could hardly go to the bathroom on his own, and when he finally got the kid to let him alone, he waited outside the bathroom chewing on his nails. It was a sign of anxiety, Tony knew. He had done it to his own nails often enough, but he thought perhaps it was just the whole event that was stressing the kid out.

"Dude, seriously?" Clint grinned squatting down in front of the boy. "Hey kiddo!" He chirped excitedly, holding his hand out. Peter flinched away, pushing himself behind Tony's knees.

"It's okay Peter," Tony sighed placing a hand on the back of Peter's head. He had found out rather quickly that Peter enjoyed Tony's hand on his head. It seemed to calm him down signifigantly. Wide brown eyes glanced up at him anxiously, before he simply shook his head. "He doesn't like loud noises, and you're a loud mouth." Tony quipped pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand.

"I agree," Laura smiled from behind her husband. "Clint talks way too much sometimes." Tony's face lightened upon seeing the heavily pregnant woman loom around the archer. Clint instantly placed a hand on her waist protectively. "Hello Tony." She beamed happily, flinching as the baby squirmed inside of her. "Hello Peter," She smiled motherly down at the brunette.

Peter adored Laura immediately. He was by her side every time she so much as squirmed. He never said a word, and never made much physical contact, but it was obvious he was content just to be in her presence.

"So how did the kid end up with you?" Clint questioned as he watched the kid spin the wheels on an upside down car. His lips pursed as he turned to meet brown eyes that were exhausted of the question.

"I don't even know. Some lady came in and said that the state was going to leave him with me. That I couldn't give up custody or anything until after the holiday." Tony crossed his arms like a pouting child. He always hated when things didn't go his way; had been spoiled to it since he was a child. Besides, everyone knew that Tony Stark always got what Tony Stark wanted.

"And you didn't bother to ask for a file on the kid?" He turned his attention back to his wife. "They had to have some kind of a reason." Clint sighed brushing his hand over his face to look back at Tony. "For now, we just have to wait it out."

"Peter, would you like to drive your car?" Laura questioned softly as the men got closer. It was as if the six year old hadn't heard her; his fingers still spun the tire. "Peter?" She questioned softly placing her hand on the thin arm. Peter seemed to jolt, jumping up quickly from the couch. He looked around the room before rushing over to Tony and clinging to his legs. Laura frowned worriedly pursing her lips together. "Tony...does Peter usually act like that?"

"What? The clinginess? Yea." Tony grunted patting the brown locks akwardly. Peter moved behind Tony, removing his grasp from the expensive jeans to the free hand.

"No, not that." Laura frowned softly shaking her head. "Nevermind. He's probably just shy." She smiled warmly, struggling to get off the couch before her husband could try and help her. Clint didn't miss a beat, wrapping his arms around his wife's back in order to help lift her up from the plush leather seating.

"Shy? Oh yea. That's for sure." Tony smiled shaking his head as he watched the show of love. It was something he often thought about doing with Pepper. He couldn't lie to himself. He would love to have kids with the blonde, but he knew that he couldn't, and wouldn't, make a good father, for Tony Stark was still too young mentally to get rid of his own ways. But those were the walls that he had built up in order to protect himself after all. "Kid hardly says a word."

"It's time for lunch," Peter whispered tugging on Tony's hand. "I have to have a turkey sandwhich with pickles." Laura watched the interaction carefully, before offering her hand to the youngster.

"How about you let Tony and Clint catch up. I can make you a turkey sandwhich with pickles." She smiled warmly when the small hand left Tony's and wrapped around hers instead. It felt nice for her to be needed like this. It was a mentality that had always been with her. "What else goes on your sandwhich sweety?" She questioned as she had Clint sit him on a barstool in the kitchen.

"Mustard, and olives." Peter whispered quietly, fixating his attention back on the wheel of the toy car.

"Right! Sounds yummy!" Laura smiled and set to work preparing the odd concoction. Leave it to Tony to end up with a kid who preferred greens and meat to sugary peanut butter and jelly any day.

Peter simply nods, waiting patiently for his meal.

* * *

Clint crossed his arms staring at Tony in the lab. Typically, the archer wouldn't be allowed down in Tony's sanctuary, but seeing as it had been such an odd week thus far, he didn't find himself taking them anywhere else.

"So...how long will it take you to get his file?" Clint cocked his head watching as Tony's fingers dasheda cross the holographic keyboard. He could see files being flicked through from behind the screen. It was a dizzying display, but the archer couldn't bring himself to look away.

"About thirty seconds. I'm just looking for his name." Tony sighed leaning back in his chair. "This is crazy. I shouldn't have a kid. Everyone knows that. How did the government bypass that fact? I'm Iron Man. He could get hurt!"

"Yeah," Clint agreed glancing up as the screen popped up blaring Peter's name across the top. "It's empty." The man frowned heavily. It had all been a waste.

"No," Tony shook his head, his brows furrowed as his lips curled in a smirk. "It's encoded." He cracked his fingers heavily before he began typing once more.

"This is going to take all night...isn't it?" Clint sighed as he made his way over to the lab's entry. Tony simply grunted in response as he waited before a loud alarm told them that his access had been denied.

But the thing about Tony freaking Stark, was that he didn't like anything more than a challenge. And the password setting on this particular file was nothing more than a challenge—one that he was damn sure he could over come in just a matter of minutes. His hands flew across the keyboard typing in possible combinations as fast as he possibly could. When he got through at least the fiftieth try, he decided to invent a hacker program. One that would alert him if he gotten some letter in the password correct. After all, he didn't have all of the time in the world.

When Clint returned to the lab, the genius was still typing away, with four glowing green dots on the screen, and six bright red ones blinking agressively at him.

"Food or coffee?" Clint questioned setting a platter down on one of the lab tables. Tony simply grunted and continued his minstrations, causing the archer to groan and lower himself to one of the sleeping cots that Tony liked to keep around. "Fine. I'm picking sleep. JARVIS, can you dim the lights a bit?"

"Of course Master Barton." JARVIS' voice hummed through the speakers as the lights dimmed to a sleepable level.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

It was three in the morning when Tony finally cracked the code. Who ever had written the file had been smart, and added trap after trap. And each time Tony fell into one, he had to reguess the password. It was a genius tactic and manuever that had kept the inventor busy for about seven hours, but he still managed to figure it out.

His eyes scanned over the file curiously.

 **Peter Parker**

 **Born August 12, 2004**

 **Brown Hair**

 **Brown Eyes**

 **2'10''**

Everything below the obvious had been coded yet again. Tony growled in frustration as he rubbed at his tired eyes. "JARVIS," He snapped jolting Clint from his sleep. "Can you continue decoding while I get some damned sleep?"

"Of course Master Stark." The AI replied quietly, taking over the loggings on the screen.

"Can't get it?" Clint yawned exhausted, collapsing back onto his cot and rubbing his face. He would much rather be in bed with his wife than down in the dark confines of Stark's cave, but he was sure that leaving Tony alone would lead to an alcoholic outbreak. And the last thing anyone wanted was Pepper screaming at anyone for not helping Tony control himself.

"No! They've got this thing encoded out the wazoo. Which can only mean that Peter doesn't have a normal file." Tony leaned back in his chair rubbing his face.

"Well you've got JARVIS covering." Clint stretched tugging the blanket up around his chest. "Why not get some kind of sleep before Laura demands that we all do something together?" Tony simply nodded at the request, patting Clint on the shoulder before heading to the elevator himself.

"Fine. But I am not sleeping on a cot tonight."

"Good. Steve should be here tomorrow," Clint hummed smirking deviously. He had invited all of the group over for the familial festivities. It would be nice to meet everyone in a single room, and it would be a good distraction for Tony.

"What?!" Tony yelped as the doors to the elevator closed around him. Clint smirked before falling back into the cot and cuddling down into its confines.

* * *

Clint awoke the next morning to a mess. Peter was in the corner of the living room rocking himself softly, Laura was yelling at Tony, and Pepper was instantly agreeing with everything the woman to had to say. And poor Tony looked ready to just die—Clint could at least leave him to the ladies. They'd kill him, revive him, and kill him again. Instead, the archer loomed towards the six year old who looks scared and lost, and like he was having a mild break down. Not a good morning basically.

"Hey kid," Clint smiled softly squatting in front of the child. Peter looked up and launched himself at the broad shoulders. His arms clung around the soon to be father's neck as he hoisted him up.

"Gotta brush my teeth." Peter whimpered into the muscles of his neck. Clint simply nodded and headed towards the guest bathroom.

"You've got a schedule down pact, huh kiddo?" He felt the small nod as the child simply pushed further into him almost as if he were trying to disappear. "Mind if I ask you some questions?" Peter keened softly, giving a momentary pause before a soft nod. "Awesome! How about we make it a game then?" This seemed to have caught Pete's interest as he pulled back to look at him confused—but still heavily refusing to make eye contact.

"A game?" He whispered climbing down from the thick arms with ease. He grabbed his toothbrush from the side of the sink and rinsed it precisely four times under hot water, and twice under cold. Then he squirted a small ammount of toothpaste onto the brush and opened his mouth. "I can't get my back teeth." Clint nodded softly squatting down, catching sight of the holes in his molars. He flinched lightly, but ran the tool over them gently, making sure not to hurt the kid.

"Yeah, a game! I ask you a question, you ask me one. And we have to answer truthfully, okay? That way we can be friends!" Clint chirped excitedly giving Peter a chance to spit out the foam. The boy seemed to think for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Great! You can start!"

"Do you have super powers too?" Peter cocked his head questioningly before moving to brush his own front teeth. Clint made himself comfortable on the toilet before shaking his head.

"Nope! I just have some really awesome ninja skills." The archer found himself beaming when Peter turned to him in awe. It was probably the most reaction he had gotten out of the boy. "Now it's my turn!" The young boy nodded and Clint leaned forward grinning. "Do YOU have any super powers?"

Poor Peter froze to his spot, as if debating some great mystery of life. Then, slowly, he nodded his head anxiously.

"Don't tell Tony though. I can climb walls...and I make webs come out of my wrist. And I'm really strong..." Peter fidgeted anxiously looking over Clint's shoulder. The man simply nodded before grinning deviously—he could certainly use Peter's powers to his advantage if he was telling the truth. But perhaps the kid just really wanted to fit in amongst all of the heroes that would be at the tower soon enough.

"Sweet. Powers are cool to have." Clint smiled and winked softly at the boy.

"Why are you married?" Peter hummed inquisitively. That one caught Clint off guard. He had expected something simple-'what's your favorite color', 'what kind of job do you have?' This was one he was both prepared and unprepared to answer.

"Because I love her...Laura. She's my whole world. And we're getting ready to have a baby." Clint hummed softly at the thought. As soon as Laura had told him that they were having a little Clint...well he had been so enthused that he had to call the Avenger's in a group chat. Most of them were estatic, but other's were worried considering Clint's job. "Why do you think you have powers?"

"I don't think," Peter nodded definitely. "I know. They started when I was four. Dad gave them to me. See?" And just like that, the child attached himself to the side of the slick metallic wall and climbed up to the ceiling. Clint gaped in surprise—how the hell was he going to break this to Tony?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Steve stepped off the plane and onto the tarmac. Clint had sent a privately owned jet to pick both him and Bucky up from their retreat to South Africa—a nice little vacation that they both desperately needed.

"I can't believe he really invited us here," Bucky sighed softly, raking a finger through his hair to help with the mild matting from falling asleep against a leather seat. He was still impressed with the tower—no matter how many times he had seen it and toured it with Steve. It was just such an expanse of metal, glass, and technology that Bucky couldn't help but be in awe. He could only imagine how Steve felt when he walked down the halls; poor Captain America was still struggling to figure out how to properly work a cell phone.

"He didn't," Steve sighed softly rubbing the back of his neck. "Clint did. At this point I don't even know if Tony knows—which could be a concern."

"Don't worry about it," A voice arched from the door located to their left. It flew open to reavel Tony Stark himself wearing, surprisingly enough, his silk pyjama's and a white tank top. "Now get in here so the ladies have someone to swoon over instead of beating me to a pulp."

"Ladies? You got more than just Pepper in there Stark?" Bucky quipped playfully as he made his way over.

"Har har," Tony rolled his eyes shaking his head. "You think that's the best part? Just wait until you get downstairs."

"Why? What other surprise are you hiding?" Steve quizzed as they started towards the elevator. JARVIS greeted them politely when they had stepped inside. The super soldier was wary, very much aware that Tony and Clint had a chance to spend a night together before they had gotten there. All kinds of cruel pranks flitted through his mind—not that he would mind them. He would take them on with a good hearty laugh, and push any agression out of the way. A good joke was how Clint relieved his own stress, and to see Tony laugh was like listening to a child giggle.

 _A child giggle._

"Uh..." Bucky panned staring at Peter giggling on the couch playing a game with Clint.

"No! Those aren't the rules silly!" Peter hummed leaning over the table his small hand reaching for the plastic horse piece in Clint's. "Here, I'll show you!"

"Hey kid!" Tony chirped stepping out, making sure that the two followed him in. "Clint can't even play checkers. Don't ever expect him to learn Chess." After the duo had emerged from brushing Peter's teeth, the child had opened up signifigantly. So much so, that he would have semi-full conversations with the archer and his wife.

But when Tony entered the room, the kid shut himself down and rushed over to grasp at his hand—as if he had a leash that he was tethered to. Oddly enough though, Tony found himself welcoming the soft grip—even was coming to enjoy it a bit, as the child always seemed to be around him.

"Oh shush Tony!" Clint whined jumping up to snatch Peter up onto his shoulders. "Hey Steve! Buck!" The man grinned at his two team mates kindly. The child silenced instantly as he glanced at the two new forms in the room. His lips pursed as he tried to place faces with names—having never really met the two before.

Steve raised his brow at the child clutching to Clint's chin. It was an odd sight—he was pretty sure Clint didn't have a kid. But that didn't mean that he didn't have a nephew or something. Their private lives (for anyone who wasn't Tony) was kept pretty much that—private.

"Sir, I've completed the Task." JARVIS' voice broke over the intercoms surrounding the room. Tony seemed to perk at the news as he rushed towards the elevator.

"Fantastic. Thank you JARVIS. You coming Clint?" Tony glanced to the archer curiously. The latter simply shaking his head, his hand squeezing the child's leg comfortingly.

"Nah! I think I'm gonna make peter a sandwhich. It's about that time right?" He glanced up to the child sitting on his shoulders. The avenger was able to slip into a paternal mind set rather easily. It had always been that way for him, which is why he and Nat probably worked so well together.

At the mention of food however, Peter perked up. He glanced over to a small analog clock that was nestled into one of the walls. Clint was two minutes and twenty five seconds too early for his sandwhich. A small knot began to form in the bottom of his stomach. No, he had to follow his own schedule. It had been set for him by his father, and his life had revolved around it for six years. Any change, no matter how minimal, was anxiety inducing.

A light keening noise escaped from the base of his throat just before he could stop it. He hated letting everyone know that he was so easily thrown off. His old foster parent's seemed to understand, and even wrote the schedule down for him so he could put a check mark when each chore passed, or came to time. He actually missed living with them, and didn't understand at all when his case worker had stormed in one day, stating that they had found him a forever home.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Clint pulled him from his shoulders to coddle him to his chest. Peter clung tightly and burried his face into the strong neck. His hand brushed up and down the child's back in a soothing motion.

"It's not time just yet," Laura smiled gently taking Peter from her husband's grip. "Hello Steve. Bucky!"

"I thought you weren't due for another four weeks?" Steve questioned staring at the child that clung to her leg softly.

"She's not," Clint chirped in pressing a hand to the back of Peter's neck. "But this is Peter. He's in Tony's custody for the week."

"Tony's..." Steve arched a brow cautiously. Fathering was something that he had heard, and listened, to Tony Stark preach since the beginning of their known time. Hell, he was almost sure he had probably at some point heard one of his ancestors preach the same thing, the undesire ran so deep.

"That's what I thought too," Tony scoffed stepping out of the elevator, leafing through the papers in his hands. "Interesting." He glanced up at Peter, a strong curiosity within his brown eyes. Clint, unintentionally, coddled the child closer to his chest.

"Food," Peter whispered tugging at Clint's hand, sending a hungry glanced towards the kitchen.

"I got ya, sweety." Laura hummed scooping his hand from her husband's as she ushered him off to prepare his meal.

"Is that his file?" Clint pointed, shifting from foot to foot as the leafing stopped. Tony simply nodded, leaning his head to one side, motioning to everyone to meet in the living


End file.
